A Series of Harry Events
by lunaerum
Summary: A series of assorted Harry-centric drabbles. Ch. 2: True Blood/Harry Potter Crossover. As a Healer, Harry can only treat people who consent to it. But Harry thinks that the exception can be made when he saves a suicidal vampire from the sun – and himself.
1. TVDxHP

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the fic idea/the writing.

* * *

**Summary**: A series of assorted Harry-centric drabbles.

* * *

So ... I got this idea from a review Ash &amp; Dust that asked if Harry was going to be the reincarnation of Henrik as well as Harry Salvatore. The answer is no, but I began thinking more about that concept and how I could sort of make it a little different than Ash &amp; Dust. I do sort of think having two reincarnation fics for the same crossover would be a bit much, but I kinda feel in love with this idea.

This entire fic collection isn't just going to be about this specific concept though - it's simply a gathering of all my loose ended fanfic that I don't really know what to do with but I have inspiration for anyway. These will _all_ be Harry centric and will either be slash or gen, depending on the chapter. **People can leave requests! But I am not obligated to do them. _If I get enough positive feedback for a chapter/concept, I might turn it into a fic, depending on if I have enough inspiration for it._**

**Warnings**: None.

* * *

HP x TVD crossover.

A chance meeting between Elijah and Harry has the Original mistaking Harry for his long dead brother, Henrik. But is it really a mistake?

* * *

"... Henrik?"

Although it wasn't his name being called, the grief-stricken tone has him stopping in his tracks, even as the name itself resonates deep inside himself, stirring up vague memories and images, even as he's very sure he's never heard the name before in his _life_.

Harry turns around slowly, noting absently that there's barely any people out this late at night and those that were weren't paying attention to him or the man who called out that strangely familiar name.

"That's ... not my name –" Harry says it hesitantly because despite all odds that name does feel like his own, and the conflicting feelings of him both trying to deny and respond to the name have his head spinning.

Once he's fully turned around, he's able to get his first look at the man who called out that name so despondently, and distantly he wonders just _why_ short-trimmed hair looks so wrong on the other man. When Harry's words sink in and when Harry shows no recognition upon viewing the man's face the man expression, which had been so hopeful and heartbroken, immediately falls. Somehow that expression makes something inside his chest ache and Harry flinches, immediately scrambling for something else to say.

"I-I'm Harry. I'm _so_ sorry - I don't know why I turned around, were you looking for someone?" His cheeks heat up almost instantaneously when he realizes that maybe the man hadn't been calling out to him – and perhaps he'd just prematurely responded to that _name_ that had sounded so familiar when the man was instead calling out to someone else.

The other man tries to smile, but it comes out more like a grimace and for one absurd moment, Harry's overcome with the urge to push the man's cheek's together to get rid of the unsightly expression and perhaps even make him laugh. Just as Harry finishes pushing down that urge because he's _sure_ that wouldn't go over well, the other man begins to speak.

"No, no. It's fine. I was … merely reminiscing. You remind me of someone I once knew. I am El–"

"—ijah." Harry interrupts, the name rushing unbidden from his lips. Just as he opens his mouth to apologize for interrupting so rudely, he sways on his feet, suddenly very dizzy. "Elijah …?" He calls out once more in a voice he can barely recognize as his, as it sounds much younger and very confused.

The images that had initially come to him the first time the other man – Elijah – called out that name become brighter and brighter behind his eyelids, even as his vision grays and starts to go black around the edges.

He sways once more and he would've fallen to the ground if Elijah hadn't darted forward to catch Harry in his arms. When Elijah inadvertently brushes his fingers against the exposed nape of Harry's neck, the onslaught of images becomes worse and worse and worse, strange scenarios playing out in the forefront of Harry's mind that somehow feel like _his_ memories. Which is _impossible_ because they feature people Harry is sure he's never before seen in his life.

"Hen – Harry? Harry ar –"

Harry doesn't get to hear the rest of what Elijah begins to say, because in that instant everything goes black and he's dragged into an odd memory.

* * *

I might do a few follow up drabbles for this concept, but who knows. I honestly really like the idea of Harry = Henrik, so I might do more with it. I also have like a dozen other HP x TVD ideas, so I'm going to try to get writing those too. And ... also get to writing for my other fics.

I'm lunaerum over on tumblr and twitter. Give me a follow if you'd like!

R&amp;R please! Positive feedback/your thoughts on this chapter would be great. Thank you!


	2. TBxHP

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the fic idea/the writing.

* * *

**Summary**: A series of assorted Harry-centric drabbles.

* * *

Holy crap. I am on a _roll_ lately. I hammered this out at around 2am because these TB/HP plot bunnies will not let me _live!_ **Also, if you liked this concept, go check out my other TB/HP crossover, Twice Dead!**

This entire fic collection is just simply a gathering of all my loose ended fanfic that I don't really know what to do with but I have inspiration for anyway. These will _all_ be Harry centric and will either be slash or gen, depending on the chapter. **People can leave requests! But I am not obligated to do them. _If I get enough positive feedback for a chapter/concept, I might turn it into a fic, depending on if I have enough inspiration for it._**

Also, since everyone's feedback on the last chapter was great, I _am_ going to turn it into a fic! I already fleshed out the first chapter, so expect that later today! Or tomorrow.

**Warnings**: Mentions of suicide.

* * *

HP x True Blood crossover.

As a Healer, Harry can only treat people who consent to it. But Harry thinks that the exception can be made when he saves a suicidal vampire from the sun – and himself.

* * *

Harry has just barely received his Healer certification when he decides a trip to America is a reasonable celebration. It's better than anything the twins were thinking of planning – and certainly less ostentatious as well.

Harry decides on Texas, because even though the Muggle world has once again shown why the magical community cannot reveal themselves – what with the backlash caused by vampires coming into the light and all – Texas grows some of the best potential potions ingredients, if Harry wants to stay in America.

He takes a discreet portkey and lands in an abandoned warehouse, where an American Magical Government official briefs him on what he can and cannot do in Texas. All fairly routine. Harry doesn't think he'll get in any trouble, but Hermione would argue that because he's Harry Potter, he's bound to get in trouble of some sort.

Harry's hard-pressed to disagree with her. The evidence sort of speaks for itself.

After the official _apparates_ away, Harry makes his way to his hotel, noting that the sun looks about fifteen minutes from rising. He checks in without any trouble, though he didn't expect there to be. Hermione had checked over every detail thrice, and nothing had ever escaped her scrutiny.

Because he's not tired, he places his things in his room before making his way to the roof to bask in the sun as it rose.

As Harry walks to the edge of the roof, he sees that two people on the roof of a building in front of his hotel had the same idea.

Or, at least that's what Harry thinks until he sees the littlest bit of smoke waft up from the man. Which meant –

_Vampire_.

What in _Merlin's_ name was a _vampire_ doing out when the sun was due to rise in minutes? Harry scrambles as close as he can get to that other roof, debating on _apparating_ and pulling the vampire into the hotel, but he knows it'd just get him in trouble with the American Magical Government. Frustrated and helpless, Harry casts the spell version of the _Extendable Ears_ that the twins had come up with only a few years ago.

" – believe in God?" Asks the vampire and Harry's heart begins to beat faster as he realizes the implications of what's happening on the other roof.

The sun was coming out and though more smoke was rising off of the other vampire, he didn't seem coerced or scared – things that he'd expect from a vampire that was about two minutes from destruction. No, the vampire sounded calm, peaceful – which meant that the vampire was on the roof by choice.

Which meant that the vampire was _suicidal_.

Well. It was just too bad Harry wasn't going to let the vampire commit suicide as planned. Harry had taken an oath to help anyone he could, and though this was possibly the loosest interpretation of those oaths, Harry could _not_ let the vampire die right in front of him.

Just as the sun is rising, Harry casts the strongest shield spell in his arsenal, proven through clinical trial to protect vampires against the sun's UV rays, though the effectiveness of the spell was limited by how old the vampire was, as the older a vampire was, the more vulnerable they were to the sun. Just to be safe, Harry reinforces the spell with a few minor shield spells, pouring more magic into the spells than he probably should have.

"I … I – am not burning. I don't understand – " Harry hears from the other roof, though the vampire hasn't moved from his place near the roof's edge. There's a similar exclamation from the woman, though Harry doesn't really hear it, busy casting another shield spell to reinforce the vampire's protection against the sun.

When it becomes clear that the vampire isn't going to move without prompting, Harry thinks through half a dozen harmless spells to push the vampire inside.

Finally, he settles on an older spell that when cast, sounds like a dozen guns going off but instead produces bubbles.

It had, quite understandably, only been used by the magical community as a whole once or twice before collectively deciding never to use it again.

After reinforcing the shield charms once more, Harry aims at the other roof, and hopes they don't notice the bubbles magically appearing before casting the spell.

Gunshot cracks in the open air and the woman on the other roof yelps. To the vampire's credit, it only takes Harry firing the spell off once for the vampire to dash to the woman and carry her to the doors, where they both run inside.

When neither of them reappear after a few minutes, Harry relaxes just a little bit, lowering his wand hand. He heaves a sigh of relief, though he realizes, with a grim sort of amusement, that he'd broken the American Magical Government's number one rule: _Don't cast spells around mundanes. _

Harry sighs and flops into one of the only chairs provided on the roof. He's sure that if he were made to explain himself to the government here, he could make his case, though he'd really rather avoid it. Hopefully he's able to avoid detection. If he's not, he's sure Hermione and Ron will have his back. He huffs out a laugh at that thought and relaxes completely into the chair, unaware of the keen eyes that watch Harry as he watches the other roof.

* * *

Harry camps out on the roof for the rest of the day, as it's probably the best vantage point to make sure that the vampire that had attempted suicide doesn't try again, but the roof on the other hotel remains empty for the rest of the day and no similar looking person leaves through the front door, so Harry thinks the vampire may have lived another day.

It's five minutes to dusk breaking when he foolishly succumbs to slumber induced by 'portkey-lag,' which is why, when he's kidnapped from the rooftop, he doesn't notice his kidnappers until they're upon him.

* * *

I'm lunaerum over on tumblr and twitter. Give me a follow if you'd like!

R&amp;R please! Positive feedback/your thoughts on this chapter would be great. Thank you!


End file.
